memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
The Royale (episode)
The Enterprise investigates the wreckage of a 21st century Earth spaceship orbiting a distant planet and the appearance of a casino with inhabitants based on a paperback novel. Summary Teaser The Enterprise enters orbit of the eighth planet of an unmapped solar system, Theta 116. This diversion was caused by a report from a Klingon vessel regarding the discovery of a strange vessel in the atmosphere of the planet below. Initial scans of the planet show it to be quite inhospitable: Nitrogen, methane, liquid neon, surface temperature -291 degrees Celsius, and wind speeds up to 312 m/s. These scans also reveal debris in orbit of the planet. Riker asks to be kept informed so that they might resume their mission in a timely fashion. Riker visits Picard in his ready room to report only to find Picard puzzling over Fermat's Last Theorem, which was written in the margins of the man's notes without a proof. For 800 years, the theorem, x^n + y^n = z^n for n>2 has no solution in positive integers, has baffled everyone. Picard’s interest in this theorem goes beyond the difficulty of the puzzle; he also feels humbled that despite their advanced technology, they are still unable to solve a problem set forth by a man who had no computer. At this point, Riker informs Picard of the debris they found in the atmosphere and advises that it be beamed aboard. Picard agrees. A few minutes later, O'Brien and Riker are down in the Transporter Room targeting the debris. Picard joins them, and Riker tells him that they've found a piece with markings on it. Picard asks what kinds of markings. Riker says he doesn't know and then orders the piece beamed aboard. He and O'Brien then pick up the large chunk of hull beamed aboard and turn it to face the Captain, revealing the word NASA and the United States flag on the panel of siding. Picard then marvels at the puzzle they they've discovered. Act One In the Conference Room, Data reports at the staff briefing that the debris is definitely Terrestrial, from the mid 21st century. Picard doubts that any ship from that time could have traveled that far, but Data holds to his conclusion based on the markings. Troi asks if Data knows what destroyed the ship. Data reports that several surfaces have disintegrated molecules. Riker asks how this could have happened, and Data speculates that a weapon of their own time would have had this effect. Wesley the reports over the comm that they’ve found a structure on the surface of the planet. On the Bridge, he continues to report that the building is situated on frozen methane in the middle of a structure. Riker is baffled by the fact that the structure is surrounded by breathable air, but still advises that he take an away team down. Picard agrees to a minimal team. Riker, Data, and Worf beam down to the narrow patch. On the surface, they find a revolving door, seemingly free standing. Data insists that the structure is there, but somehow invisible. Riker reports back to the ship their findings, and Picard orders them to proceed. The away team passes through the door to enter into the lobby of a casino bustling with life. Upon entering, their signal is lost. The enterprise cannot communicate with them or beam them up. Geordi begins rotating through different frequencies to find one that will cut through the interference. Back on the planet, Data advises that they should beam back up. Riker insists that they should look around since there is no danger. A man passes near them, informing them to check in at the front desk, where the assistant manager welcomes them to the hotel Royale. The bell boy from before asks the assistant manager if Rita called. The assistant manager pulls him aside and tells him to forget about Rita. The bell boy says he's not afraid of Mickey D, and the assistant manager tells him he is a fool for not being so. The bell boy leaves, insisting that he be told if Rita calls. The assistant manager turns his attention back to the away team, explaining that Rita is to much for the kid and Mickey D will beat him up for it. The away team then receives their room keys and a few casino chips. Worf asks where they are, and how the assistant manager got there. He responds, saying that they are at the Royale and that his personal life is none of their business. Riker explains that they meant what planet are they on. The assistant manager says that they are on Earth, then leaves to sort mail. Data wanders off and starts scanning the hotel only to find that none of the people are emitting life signs. Riker asks what are they, only to be met by confused looks from his team. Act Two Worf asks if they are machines, or illusions. Data says that they are not illusions, they do exist, but they are not machines or human. He explains that the man who just walked up to them has no DNA. The man, who overhears, says that Data sounds like his ex-wife, the leaves to "get down to bidness." Data, confused by this saying, follows the man. Back on the Enterprise, Picard asks for a status report. Wesley and Geordi report that they are trying different encoding schemes to break through. PIcard asks if an intelligence could be causing the interference, and Geordi reports that they have no idea. Returning to his chair, Picard expresses worry that Riker has not followed protocol, returning to the beam down coordinates when they lost contact. Troi says that she doesn't feel that he is in any danger. He is, instead, amused. Picard accepts this, but doesn't like it. In the hotel, the man Data was following has sat down at a blackjack table next to a young woman. Data comes over, and the man puts his own ten gallon hat on Data's head, inviting him to join the game. Data accesses the rules for the game, reciting them to the wonder of the other two at the table. He then cuts the deck single handed, also amusing the other two. The cards are dealt, and the young woman becomes worried. The man, whom she calls Texas, advises her to take a hit, which puts her over 21. Similarly, he takes a card, putting him at 21. Data asks for one card, then another. Texas asks if Data is done, to which he states that if he is supposed to get to 21, he will need at least one more card. Texas insists that this is foolish, but Data asks for the card anyway. He then reveals that he, too, has 21. The man then asks if Data was counting cards, a phrase that baffles him. Riker walks over, insisting that they leave. Texas offers to watch Data's chips in his absence, then asks for his hat back. Picard asks for another report. Wesley and Geordi report that the interference has a random nature that is impossible to predict. Picard understands the problem and then expressed wonder at the difficulty of the calculations Geordi is running through the computer. He reports that he's trying to find out if the bubble would withstand their phasers, but doesn't know if they can get through yet. He needs one more test, which Picard agrees to. As the away team tries to exit, the revolving door only sends them back into the hotel. They try again to the same effect. Annoyed, Riker leads them in trying to find another way out. Data starts to ask one lady if she knows of another exit, but she leaves. He tries again, but the second woman is distracted by winning on her slot machine. Riker has similar luck, being ignored by multiple people. Worf moves a slot machine, looking for an exit behind the machine. Riker allows him to use a phaser to try to blast through. Even on the highest setting, the phaser leaves no mark. Data reports his failure, believing them to be trapped. Act Three Aboard the still orbiting Enterprise, Geordi reports that they have almost cut through the interference. Troi reports that she can sense Riker's feelings of being trapped. Worf reports that the phaser does not work on anything around them. Data states that they have very few options. Riker, concluding they will only make it out on their own, goes back to the front desk for some answers. The bell boy then takes a gun out of a drawer, but is found by the assistant manager, who tries to stop him. The kid insists that he will make Mickey D leave Rita alone. The assistant manager says it won't work, but the bell boy will have none of it. After the bell boy leaves, Riker tells the assistant manager he wants to leave. The assistant manager says that the exits are clearly marked, but Riker says that that isn't good enough. The assistant manager says that if he has any complaints, he should tell the manager about them. Riker asks to see the manager, but is told that the manager is busy. Finally, Picard is able to get through to Riker, though there is still a lot of interference. He asks why they away team hasn't left yet. Riker explains that they can't, but they are not in danger. Picard explains that they are trying to help, then ends communications, still confused by the situation. Data reports that he has found human DNA elsewhere in the hotel. Worf suggests that the nearby "turbo-lifts" might take them where they want to go. After overcoming the non-automatic doors, they take the elevator one of the guest floors. There, they follow the signal into one of the hotel rooms. Under the covers of the bed, Riker finds a skeleton. Data reports that it is the body of a human male. Riker speculates that he died in his sleep, a horrible death by Worf’s standards. Data extrapolates that the man died 283 years ago, preserved by the sterile environment. Riker wonders why someone would go to the trouble of making a fake casino for a dead man. In the closet, Worf finds the man's uniform. On the sleeve is a version of the United States flag with 52 stars, which places it between 2033 and 2079 AD, the same time frame as the debris in orbit. Also on the uniform is the name Colonel S. Richey. Finally, stable communications are established, and Riker reports that they are stuck. Picard reports similar failures on their part to beam them back. Riker also reports that they've found human remains, asking that they search their database for his name. Worf finds a novel on the nightstand entitled "Hotel Royale." At Riker's request, Data reads the book in a matter of seconds. Picard reports back with the colonel's identity, explaining that Colonel Steven Richey was the commanding officer of the Charybdis which launched July 23rd, 2037. It was the third manned attempt to leave the confines of Earths solar system. It was never heard from after its telemetry failed. Riker then reports the novel that they've found, which Data then summarizes. Riker explains that the novel is being played out around them. He also reports that they have found a diary with only one entry, which he reads aloud. The colonel had written that he was the sole survivor of an alien contaminant that killed all the others on his ship. He then found himself in the Hotel Royale exactly as described in the novel he found in his room. He managed to survive there for 38 years, learning that the aliens created the Hotel for him out of guilt using the novel on the shuttle as a guide. Unknown to the aliens, the recreation of the cliché and shallow characters of the book only served as a hell for the colonel. He welcomed death as it would release him from it. Picard, grateful for understanding how the Hotel came to be, still wonders why they cannot leave. Act Four Picard reports that might be able to cut a hole through the bubble with the ship's phasers, allowing them to beam the away team out. Data calculates that they would have 12 seconds before the hazardous atmosphere of the planet rushed in and killed them. Dr. Pulaski confirms this, stating that they would be instantly frozen, but she could revive them, theoretically. Surprisingly, the phone in the room begins to ring. Worf answers, reporting that a woman is asking if they want room service. Data speculates that they are being asked if they want the room cleaned. Worf tells her no, then is told that the kitchen is open at all times should they change their minds. Riker orders Data and Worf to the lobby while he explores the rest of the hotel. In his ready room, Picard and Troi begin reading the novel "Hotel Royale" and quickly experience the questionable quality of the writing. Picard is dismayed, but Troi shows optimism that it "may get better." Back in the hotel, Data suggest that they try to blend in an attempt to learn something useful. Data returns to the blackjack table from before and asks the man from before where he is from, and how he got to the hotel. When he reports that he drove there in a car, Data asks where it is and if he could see it. The man refuses, and Data speculates that they are both trapped. Texas explains that he's just trying to help the young lady who has been losing hand after hand. She reveals her cards, asking for advice. The man advises her to take a hit, while Data advises the opposite. She takes a card, losing again. She then worries that she's almost lost all of her money. The man comforts her. Riker comes back down to see the assistant manager telling the bell boy that Rita had called, crying. Mickey D enters through the revolving door and walks over to the bell boy. The assistant manager tries to tell them to take it outside, but they don't. Back on the ship, Troi and Picard are listening in. Troi expressed disbelief that humans actually talked that way, and Picard explains that the dialogue was all taken from a second rate novel. Troi leaves Picard to listen to the overdone dialogue. Mickey D and the bell boy finally agree to go outside. As the bell boy walks to the door, Mickey D shoots him in the back, then leaves. Riker asks Picard how that was possible, and he explains that it happened on page 244. He then summarizes the ending of the novel, explaining that the hotel is bought out. When Riker asks by whom, Picard explains that it's not specific, the novel just says that foreign investors bought it for 12.5 million dollars then return home, leaving the assistant manager in charge. Riker explains that that is how they will get out; they will buy the hotel. Act Five Data explains that craps is a simple game of probabilities, then explains the rules. Riker asks if he can win them the money they need, and Data believes he can. The away team goes over to a nearby craps table where the man and lady from the blackjack game are playing. On her first roll, the lady gets snake eyes, and Data explains that they are not desirable. She rolls again, getting a seven. The dice are then given to Data, who rolls them, getting a 6. At Riker's confusion, Data explains that he must then get a 6, and then a 7. Confused at the roughly equal probabilities of rolling a 6 or a 7, Data explains that there is a degree of random fortune involved, hence gambling. Data notices that the dice are loaded, and then re-weights them in his favor. He then rolls successfully several times over. Riker reports that they are having good luck, but Picard warns them to stay in character. He then explains that the investors are "flamboyantly generous." At that, Riker insists that they bet all 12.3 million dollars, giving out some of their winnings to those around them. Upon winning again, they buy the hotel, fulfilling their roles as foreign investors in the novel. This allows them to finally leave through the revolving doors and beam back up to the ship. Back on the ship, Riker visits Picard in his ready room. Riker still wonders how such a primitive ship made it this far. Picard suggests that maybe the aliens who made the casino brought the colonel there, but also suggests that, like Fermat's Last Theorem, they may never solve the puzzle of the Hotel Royale. Log entries *[[Captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), 2365#Mission to Theta VIII|Captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), 2365]] Memorable quotes "What planet is this?" "I beg your pardon?" "This planet. What do you call it?" "Earth. What do you call it?" "We call it Theta VIII." "How charming." : - Riker, Clerk, and Worf "How did you get here?" "Vegas? Drove my car." "Can you take me there?" : - Data and "Texas" "Perhaps those turbolifts can take us there." (He stands in front of the door expecting it to open automatically like the Enterprise turbolifts) "Seems to be malfunctioning..." : - Worf, about the hotel lift. "Looks like the poor devil died in his sleep." "What a ''terrible way to die." :- '''Riker' and Worf "When the train comes in everybody rides!" : - Riker "Revolving door? Number One, proceed with caution." : - Picard "Baby needs a new pair of shoes." : - Data "I write this in the hope that it will someday be read by human eyes. I can only surmise at this point, but apparently our exploratory shuttle was contaminated by an alien life form which infected and killed all personnel except myself. I awakened to find myself here in the Royale Hotel, precisely as described in the novel I found in my room. And for the last thirty eight years I have survived here. I have come to understand that the alien contaminators created this place for me out of some sense of guilt, presuming that the novel we had on board the shuttle about the Hotel Royale was in fact a guide to our preferred lifestyle and social habits. Obviously, they thought this was the world from which I came. I hold no malice toward my benefactors. They could not possibly know the hell they have put me through, for it was such a badly written book, filled with endless cliché and shallow characters. I shall welcome death when it comes." : - Riker reading Col. Richey's sole diary entry Background Information * Fermat's last theorem is mentioned as being unproved for 800 years. In 1995 (several years after this episode was written), however, a proof was discovered by Andrew Wiles. It was later corrected for in a comment made by Jadzia Dax talking to Tobin (embodied in Chief O'Brien during Jadzia's zhian'tara) in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode by making the comment that many others have tried more original approaches to Fermat's Last Theorem since Wiles' original proof in the 1990s. Cliff Bole also directed "Facets". * The idea of an advanced alien race recreating a suitable environment from a wayward astronaut's cultural artifacts in which to live out his final days was first detailed by notable science fiction author and film director in the novel and movie . A somewhat similar concept is also explored in the Voyager episode . * The idea of aliens recreating a part of human society from a book left by human explorers was also the main theme in . * The 52-star United States flag seen in "The Royale" is unusual in that the field of stars rests on a red stripe instead of a white stripe. The 15-star "Star-Spangled Banner" flown over Fort McHenry during the War of 1812 was the last such flag, and since then, all flags (then returning to 13 instead of 15 stripes) have had the familiar arrangement of the field being to the left of the first seven stripes and resting on the 8th, a white. * The mission patch on the dead astronaut's uniform is an (1972) patch, bearing the names of that mission's astronauts (Cernan, Evans, and Schmitt). * The debris of the Charybdis beamed aboard the Enterprise features the NASA "worm" logo. NASA retired this logo in 1992 (just a few years after this episode was filmed), replacing it with the traditional "meatball" logo. Video and DVD releases * Original UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 19, catalogue number VHR 2472, . * UK re-release (three-episode tapes, Paramount Home Entertainment): Volume 2.4, catalogue number VHR 4740, . * As part of the TNG Season 2 DVD collection. Links and References Special Guest Appearance By *Diana Muldaur as Katherine Pulaski Guest Stars *Sam Anderson as The Assistant Manager *Jill Jacobson as Vanessa *Leo Garcia as The Bellboy Special Appearance By *Noble Willingham as Texas Co-Stars *Colm Meaney as Chief O'Brien *Gregory Beecroft as Mickey D Uncredited Co-Stars *Laura Walsh as a Cocktail waitress *Unknown actor as Ziggy *Unknown performers as Casino patrons References 7 billion years ago; 2033; 2037; 2044; 2082; American flag; ammonia; blackjack; Cadillac; carbon; casino; casino chips; Celsius; Cernan; Charybdis; concierge; croupier; cryogenics; class K; Colonel; cowboy hat; craps; Decatur; dice; DNA; door; Earth; Evans; Fermat, Pierre de; Fermat's last theorem; gambling; Hotel Royale; hurricane; hydrogen-carbon helix; hydrogen; Jacob; Klingon; Klingon cruiser; Las Vegas; Lubbock; Math; Matthews, Todd; meters per second; methane; NASA; NCC-7100; Nevada; neon; nitrogen; phaser; poker; revolver; Stephen G. Richey; Rita; Royale; Schmitt; slot machine; Sol system; telephone; Tennessee; Texas; Theta VIII; Theta 116 system; tornado; turkey; United Federation of Planets; United States Air Force; United States of America; United States dollar; Wise County |next= }} de:Hotel Royale (Episode) es:The Royale fr:The Royale it:Hotel Royale (episodio) ja:TNG:ホテル・ロイヤルの謎 nl:The Royale Royale, The